katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
806
Subadult Female (not a male ) Year First Identified: 2017 as a 3.5 Year-Old Subadult, 2014 Year of Birth Known Offspring Of: There is speculation in the 2017 bear monitoring notes that 806 is the 2014 male offspring of 132, however there is no way to really confirm link between subadults to their mothers and siblings without DNA results. Genetic Study Samples Obtained: There were no known genetic study samples obtained on 806 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2015 through 2018. PLEASE NOTE: 804 IS NOT LITTLE LIP FISHER...806, A FEMALE (NOT A MALE) IS LITTLE LIP FISHER 804 IS AN ADULT FEMALE, BUT NOT THE 2017 LITTLE LIP FISHER. ''SEE MIKE FITZ' JUNE 23, 2019 10:38 AKDT COMMENT : Link to 804 pics only '' "Good day, everyone. I want to clear something up about a bear ID. Yesterday during the text chat I mentioned that a bear I was calling 804 last summer was not identified by the bear monitoring staff in 2018. This remains true. Bear 804 was not seen last summer, and the bear I had been calling 804 is really 806. The confusion stems from a misidentification in the fall of 2017. At the time, bear monitoring staff confused 804 with 806 or vice versa. This point has since been corrected in their data, but in June/July last year, I didn’t yet know that. When the 2018 bear ID book was written, that wasn’t known to the editors either. Another place of confusion is that 806 was first ID’d as a male in 2017. We now know she is female. In sum, if you’ve been calling a bear “little lip fisher” then you’ve been referring to 806, not 804. 804 is an adult female who uses the river but is not regularly seen and not at all last year. Here are a few photos of her from July 2017 (sorry for the poor quality, but I don’t have the original files)." SEE MIKE FITZ' JUNE 23, 2019 11:47 COMMENT : Mazey asked: "Hi Mike. Are the six September 2017 photos of 804 in the 2018 Bear Book 804 then? Sorry for the stupid question, I want to make sure I understand correctly." Mike replied: "The 2018 bear ID book incorrectly has 806 photos under 804. The title of the 804 page should be 806. I am not sure if this will be corrected in the newest edition." 804 PIC 2017.07.xx NPS PHOTOS MIKE FITZ POSTED 2019.06.23 10.38.jpg|804 July 2017 NPS photos from Mike Ftiz June 23, 2019 10:38 AKDT 804 PIC 2017.07.xx NPS PHOTOS MIKE FITZ POSTED 2019.06.23 10.38 01.JPG|804 July 2017 NPS photo from Mike Ftiz June 23, 2019 10:38 AKDT 804 PIC 2017.07.xx NPS PHOTOS MIKE FITZ POSTED 2019.06.23 10.38 02.JPG|804 July 2017 NPS photo from Mike Ftiz June 23, 2019 10:38 AKDT 804 PIC 2017.07.xx NPS PHOTOS MIKE FITZ POSTED 2019.06.23 10.38 03.JPG|804 July 2017 NPS photo from Mike Ftiz June 23, 2019 10:38 AKDT 806 INFO 2019.06.23 10.38 MIKE FITZ COMMENT.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 23, 2019 10:38 AKDT comment with 804 / 806 Little Lip Fisher info MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2019.06.23 11.47 804 806 MYSTERY SOLVED.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 23, 2019 11:47 AKDT comment re: 804 / 806 - 804 photos in 2018 Bears of Brooks River book are really 806, not 804 IS 806 THE 2017 "LITTLE LIP FISHER"? or IS 804 THE 2017 "LITTLE LIP FISHER"? WE ARE AWAITING MORE DETAILS FROM THE RANGERS TO HELP US STRAIGHTEN OUT THIS CONFUSION. PLEASE SEE THE 2017 & 2018 LIFE HISTORY INFORMATION BELOW AND ALSO SEE 804's WIKI PAGE ! 'Identification:' Add here 'Distinctive Behaviors:' Add here 'Life History:' '2014:' Spring Cub with 132 and Littermates 805 & 807 , Speculated 806 is speculated to be one of the three 2014 offspring of 132. If that is true, then 2014 would be 806's year of birth. '2015:' Yearling with 132 and Littermates 805 & 807 , Speculated 806 is speculated to be one of the three 2014 offspring of 132. If that is true, then 806 would have been a yearling in 2015 remaining with 132 and his two other littermates. '2016:' 2.5 Year-Old Dependent Cub with 132 and Littermates 805 & 807 , Speculated 806 is speculated to be one of three 2014 offspring of 132. If that is true, 132 kept these three offspring into their 3rd summer and 806 would have spent 2016 remaining with 132 and his two littermates. '2017:' 3.5 Year-Old Newly Independent Male Subadult, 1st Year Classified 806 was initially identified as an independent subadult, believed to be 3.5 years-old and assigned his bear monitoring number. NPS photos: 806 PIC 2017.07.xx NPS PHOTOS RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22.jpg|806 July 2017 NPS photos via Ranger Jeanne July 22, 2018 'July 2017:' 806 was initially identified, assigned his bear monitoring number, and classified as a 3.5 year-old independent subadult in July 2017 . 806 PIC 2017.07.xx NPS PHOTO RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22 01.JPG|806 July 2017 NPS photo Ranger Jeanne shared July 22, 2018 806 PIC 2017.07.xx NPS PHOTO RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22 02.JPG|806 July 2017 NPS photo Ranger Jeanne shared July 22, 2018 806 PIC 2017.07.xx NPS PHOTO RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22 03.JPG|806 July 2017 NPS photo Ranger Jeanne shared July 22, 2018 Ranger Jeanne commented on July 22, 2018 at 13:01 and shared the information regarding the speculation in the 2017 bear monitoring notes of 806 possibly being one of 132's 2014 offspring: INFO BEARS SEEN 2017.07 & 2017 FALL SUBADULTS ONLY RANGER JEANNE 2018.07.22 13.01 COMMENT SPECULATION LINKS TO SOWS.JPG|Ranger Jeanne's July 22, 2018 13:01 comment '2018:' 4.5 Year-Old Male Subadult 'July 2018:' 806 was observed during July 2018 official bear monitoring sessions per Ranger Russ Taylor's November 9, 2018 13:25 comment : "Straight from the keyboard of our bear biologist. Here are the bear totals for Brooks River 2018. July: 52 independent bears 32, 39, 83, 89, 94+3coy, 28, 132+1coy, 151, 171, 261, 274, 284, 402+4coy, 409, 435+2yrlg, 451+3yrlg, 477, 480, 503, 504, 603, 610, 634, 708, 717, 719, 747, 755, 775, 801, 803, 806, 807, 811, 812, 820, 821, 831, 854, 856, 900, 901, 902, 903, 904, 905, 906, 907, 908, 909, 910, 911 Fall: 45 independent bears 32, 68, 83, 94+3coy, 115, 132+1coy, 171, 261, 273, 284, 402+4coy, 409, 435+2yrlg, 451+3yrlg, 480, 482+3coy, 503, 504, 602, 610, 708, 717, 719, 720, 806, 811, 812, 813+2coy, 820, 821, 831, 854, 879, 901, 902, 903, 904, 905, 906, 907, 908, 909, 910, 912, 913" INFO BEARS SEEN 2018.07 per RANGER LESLIE SKORA via RANGER RUSS 2018.11.09 13.25.JPG|Ranger Russ Taylor's November 9, 2018 13:25 comment On November 9, 2018 at 14:25 Ranger Russ Taylor commented and shared information about 806 being mis-identified as 804: In response to: "Interesting, thank you. I wonder if 804 and 806 are thought to be the same bear now?. Something I suspected despite 806 having been listed as a male in information shared with us." Ranger Russ replied: "They are not the same bear. There was a misidentification last fall." On November 9, 2018 at 14:33 Ranger Russ Taylor commented and shared additional information about the mis-identification of 806 as 804: In reponse to: "So is 804 not the bear we know as the Lipfisher? Which was mis-ID'd?" Ranger Russ replied: "804 is not lip fisher. 806 is." 806 INFO 2017 & 2018 RANGER RUSS 2018.11.09 13.25 14.25 & 14.33 COMMENTS re 804 NOT LIP FISHER 806 IS.JPG|Ranger Russ Taylor's November 9, 2018 14:25 and 14:33 comments re: 804 and 806 On September 14, 2018 at 13:12 Ranger Russ Taylor commented and shared a list from KNP&P Bear Monitor, Ranger Tammy Carmack of bears observed during official July 2018 bear monitoring sessions. 806 was not listed by number on that list, however there was notation of "Another unknown sub sex unknown". Could that have been referencing 806 being observed in July 2018 as he appears on the list from KNP&P Wildlife Biologist, Ranger Leslie Skora that was provided in Ranger Russ Taylor's November 9, 2018 13:25 comment ? INFO BEARS SEEN 2018.07 TAMMY CARMACK OFFICIAL LIST via RANGER RUSS 2018.09.14 13.12 01 TOP TO 480.JPG|Ranger Russ Taylor's September 14, 2018 13:12 comment with July 2018 bears observed list from KNP&P Bear Monitor, Ranger Tammy Carmack (beginning to 480) INFO BEARS SEEN 2018.07 TAMMY CARMACK OFFICIAL LIST via RANGER RUSS 2018.09.14 13.12 02 477 TO BOTTOM.JPG|Ranger Russ Taylor's September 14, 2018 13:12 comment with July 2018 bears observed list from KNP&P Bear Monitor, Ranger Tammy Carmack (477 to end) Adding to the confusion of the 806 / 804 mis-identification mystery is the list Mike Fitz provided in his July 21, 2018 09:12 comment where 806 (subadult male) only appears for July 2017, not Fall 2017: (Note: 804 was classified as an adult female, so she was not included in the list provided in Mike's July 21, 2018 09:12 comment. Also of note is that 804 is included in the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book on page 60 with 6 photos from September 2017. The information on that page also includes "804 fished throughout Brooks River, using the lower river, cutbank and falls. She successfully fished the lip of the falls for silver salmon during September and October -..." '' INFO BEARS SEEN 2017.07 & 2017 FALL SUBADULTS ONLY MIKE FITZ 2018.07.21 09.12 COMMENT.JPG|Mike Fitz' July 21, 2018 09:12 comment re: 2017 Newly Identified Subadults from July 2017 and Fall 2017 'Fall 2018: On August 8 2019, this Fall 2018 photo of adult female 806 by T. Carmack was shared in the chat via Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi Boak. 806 (132) Fall 2018 photo via Ranger Naomi 8:9:2019.jpg|806 Fall 2018 NPS photo T. Carmack via Ranger Naomi Boak 8/8/2019 806 was observed during Fall 2018 official bear monitoring sessions per Ranger Russ Taylor's November 9, 2018 13:25 comment : "Straight from the keyboard of our bear biologist. Here are the bear totals for Brooks River '''2018. July: 52 independent bears 32, 39, 83, 89, 94+3coy, 28, 132+1coy, 151, 171, 261, 274, 284, 402+4coy, 409, 435+2yrlg, 451+3yrlg, 477, 480, 503, 504, 603, 610, 634, 708, 717, 719, 747, 755, 775, 801, 803, 806, 807, 811, 812, 820, 821, 831, 854, 856, 900, 901, 902, 903, 904, 905, 906, 907, 908, 909, 910, 911 Fall: 45 independent bears 32, 68, 83, 94+3coy, 115, 132+1coy, 171, 261, 273, 284, 402+4coy, 409, 435+2yrlg, 451+3yrlg, 480, 482+3coy, 503, 504, 602, 610, 708, 717, 719, 720, 806, 811, 812, 813+2coy, 820, 821, 831, 854, 879, 901, 902, 903, 904, 905, 906, 907, 908, 909, 910, 912, 913" 'October 2018:' 2018.10.20: 804 and subadult have words video by Lani H. Now, the questions about this video... 1) Is this the real 804 or is it really 806? There is confusion as to if 804 is the real "Little Lip Fisher" or is 806 the:real "Little Lip Fisher"? 2) Is the other subadult 720 or 820? '2019:' 'June 2019:' 2019.06.28: 806 video by mckate: 2019.06.30: 132 (with remaining male yearling) tries to steal fish from her speculated 2014 female offspring, 806; video by Birgitt.: 'July 2019:' 2019.07.06: Queue forms for the lip video by mckate. 854 Divot decided to do some lip fishing. 909 and 910 waited somewhat patiently behind her. 806 followed and was the first to make a catch.: 2019.07.17: 83 Wayne Brother courting 806 video by mckate.: 902 "Fifi"/"Bonsai" playing with 821 and 806 teasing 812 in "Girl, Boy, Girl, Boy" video by mckate.: 'August 2019:' 2019.08.10: 806 forces 909 off the lip video by mckate. This looked more than a little intentional on 806's part. Fortunately 747 was just slowly lumbering his way to the J and 909 seemed to be fine. In 806's defense, 812 and 775 Lefty dominated the lip most of the day, and she waited patiently for her turn then this kid took her spot.: 2019.08.12: 909 refuses to move for 806 video by mckate.: 'October 2019:' 2019.10.01: 806 returns to the closed trail video by Birgitt.: 'Known Courting & Mating:' '2019:' '83 Wayne Brother, July 17, 2019:' 83 Wayne Brother courting 806 on July 17, 2019 video by mckate.: 'Known Relatives:' 'Mother:' 132 , Speculated There is speculation in the 2017 bear monitoring notes that 806 is the 2014 male offspring of 132, however there is no way to really confirm link between subadults to their mothers and siblings without DNA results. 'Father:' Unknown 'Littermates:' 805 & 807 , Speculated There is speculation that 805 and 807 are 806's two littermates from 132's 2014 litter of 3 spring cubs. 'Offspring:' None as of 2018 Season Add here Category:Bear Book